Straight Edge Temptation
by MarysexMizfit
Summary: Brittany has always had a crush on John Cena. When they start dating, Brittany feels like her dreams have come true. But can she resist the temptation of WWE's bad boy CM Punk? Cena/OC/Punk.


**Punk/OC/Cena ~ Straight Edge Temptation**

CHAPTER 1

Brittany has always had a crush on John Cena. When they start dating, Brittany feels like her dreams have come true. But can she resist the temptation of WWE's bad boy CM Punk?

Disclaimer: I own nada. Which is a shame, because I'd like to own CM Punk.

Brittany's POV

I heard my alarm go off, and I jumped up and got dressed as fast as I could. It was 7:30AM. Most people would probably moan at the thought of getting up so early, but you see, today was a special day. It was my boyfriend, John's, birthday. I wanted to make sure he had the best day ever. John took me under his wing when I debuted as a WWE Diva a few months ago, and I had always thought he was adorable. Two weeks ago he finally asked me out and I have never been happier.

"John! Wake up! C'mon lazy!" I said as I shook my boyfriend, who was still sleeping. I'm not surprised he's tired, we WERE up all night..

"Okay, calm down baby, I'm up, I'm up**"** John said, rubbing his eyes. He got up out of bed.. fully naked. It was hard not to jump on him there and then.

"Happy birthday!" I said, giving him a kiss. "Today is going to be amazing."

"Where are you taking me?" John asked while putting on his pants.

"It's a surprise. But Randy and I have arranged for everybody to go out to a few clubs tonight, since it's our day off." I smiled.

"Sounds good, but I'm not carrying you back to the hotel this time!" John pulled me closer. "But first I'm going to take a shower..care to join me?"

I giggled. "Hmm, shower sex? Well since it's your birthday.." I lead him into the bathroom for his first birthday gift of the day.

Phil's POV

As I came down for breakfast, some of my fellow WWE Superstars and Divas started cheering. I knew they loved me, but I gave them a WTF look, until I realized who was behind me; that dumbass John Cena and his smoking hot girlfriend. Damn, she looked good. When she first came to the WWE I tried so hard to get into her pants, but that bastard Cena got in there before I could. As she walked past hand-in-hand with Cena, I gave her a wink and went off to find Mike and Alex. I sat down at a table with them then realized we were right next to John, Brittany, Randy and a few of the other guys. Damn, I could've grabbed her and kissed her right there. She got up to go talk to Eve and a few of the other Divas..with her back to me. I had a perfect view of her ass. While I was listening to Mike ramble on about his relatioship with the French-Canadian Beauty, Maryse, I felt someone sit on my lap.

"Hey handsome," Kelly said, while putting her arms around me. "Last night was amazing." I had sex with her last night, but we were definitely not dating so I was a little confused and creeped out by her. She's hot, but she's a blonde - she's dumb.

"Hi Kelly...um, yeah it was. I gotta go though, see ya around." I lifted Kelly off of my lap, waved to Mike and Riley, then walked over to that fine piece of ass, Brittany. She was getting a cup of coffee. I walked over to her and smiled.

-  
><span>Brittany's POV<span>

Getting a cup of coffee, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked round and saw Phil, aka CM Punk.

I was confused. What did he want? "Umm hey Phil, can I help you?"

"You certainly can, baby." Phil replied. First he winks at me and now he's calling me baby? This guy is weird. I saw John, Randy and Cody looking at me and Phil talking. Phil turned around and saw them too - suddenly the smile on his face disappeared. "Tell Cena happy birthday from me."  
>he whispered, and walked back to his table with Mike "The Miz" and Alex Riley. I saw Kelly Kelly hanging around there too. A huge smile appeared on her face when Phil walked up there. I guessed something was going on with them.<p>

-  
><span>John's POV<span>

What the hell was Phil doing talking to Brittany? He was the biggest player in the WWE - he had slept with most of the Divas and still flirts with them all the time. All that guy thinks about is sex. He looks at the Divas like they're pieces of meat, and if he thinks he's getting his hands on my girl he has another thing coming...

"Hey baby," I said as Brit walked over. "What did Phil want?"

"Oh, nothing. He just wanted me to wish you a happy birthday." My gorgeous girlfriend replied.

"Yeah, because everybody wishes their worst ememy a happy birthday, right?" Randy interupted with his mouth full.

I finished my food, and walked off with Brittany. It was my birthday, and nobody was going to ruin it for me. Not even Phil...

Apologizes for the crappy ending! This is my first fanfic so I know it's a little rough. Next chapter will be full for drama, I promise. **Reviews mean da wurld.**


End file.
